Wesley Gibson (comic character)
Wesley Gibson was a normal guy with a horrible life. He was a self-proclaimed spineless pussy and an insignificant asshole who let everyone treat him like a doormat. He had a girlfriend who was cheating on him with his best friend and a boring, dead-end job working for a boss he hated and that hated him right back. He never knew that his father was once the best assassin in the world and a member of a group of super villains that secretly ran the planet. (Probably because his father left him when he was eighteen weeks old) All that changed the day Fox came into his life and introduced him to a world where he could kill, rape, mutilate and steal anything or anyone he wanted. One day, while Wesley was buying his favorite kind of sandwich a woman who would change him forever walked up behind him. She told him to cancel his order and when Wesley questioned her she took out a pair of guns and mowed down everyone in the building save him. After that she threw him in her car and explained how the world really worked. She told him that as long as you were a member of the Fraternity, you could pretty much do whatever you wanted without any consequences. After a little speech that left Wesley crying in the passenger seat, she took him to the lair and told him about his father, a little about super heroes and villains, and introduced him to Professor Solomon Seltzer. Professor Solomon was a genius and the head of the American family (one of the five groups of super villains). He had employed Wesley's father, The Killer, as a bodyguard, and was now in charge of passing on what the assassin had left for his son. Wesley had been left millions of dollars, but The Professor explained that to collect, he'd have to let his father's friends teach him how to be a man. He didn't understand how he could become a super villain, but before he could agree or disagree a gun was pushed into his hand and he was told to shoot some flies or else he'd be killed. Fearing for his life he fired the gun and, surprising himself, was instinctively able to hit his targets without any effort. As the flies dropped to the ground, Wesley saw that they were missing wings, but the rest of their body was unharmed. It was his first step to becoming the new Killer. After shooting the flies, Wesley was shocked, but was reassured by the Professor that the gun is in fact "the answer to all your problems." Wesley's life didn't change instantly though. He went back to how he had been before, living with an unfaithful girlfriend and working in a job he couldn't stand. It took him almost 24 hours to realize how much he hated his life. When he did, he called Fox and asked her what to do. She told him to cuss off everyone he worked with and come outside to where she was waiting, so he did. After that he began his training. He started with target practice using corpses to shoot, not to just improve his aim, but to get him used to flying flesh and bone. Then he moved on to working in a slaughterhouse to get him desensitized. Mixed in with this was regular beatings so he wouldn't be afraid of getting hurt. From there he moved on to murder. His first kill was the man who had beaten him for weeks, the man punched Wesley so hard that he fell of the chair he was tied on to and used a piece of broken wood from the chair to stab the man through the head. Wesley then moved on to random strangers including killing an innocent woman in the bathtub with a toaster, then people who had annoyed him in the past, followed by celebrities just for fun. He also murdered the man his girlfriend was sleeping with (who was coincidentally his best friend). He then proceeded to leave/dump her warning her not to piss him off if she wanted to live. Once all this had been done, Wesley was inducted into the Fraternity and once he got his father's old costume, he took the mantle of The Killer. Mister Rictus, a Fraternity member, and member of the Council of Five, wanted a more dominant role in their rule over the planet. He had Shithead kill Professor Seltzer and then ordered the death of the Killer and Fox. The Killer and Fox are ambushed at Wesley's apartment by members of the Fraternity who now under the orders of Mr. Rictus. Wesley finds himself surrounded by many thugs with guns and the villain Shithead. Before they can shoot Wesley, Fox passes him his gun on time allowing him to gun them all down in an instant. He turns his attention to Shithead who is not afraid saying that bullets cannot be used to kill him anyway. Wesley simply grins and kills Shithead using nothing but cleansing fluid commonly used to clean toilet bowls. After this, he and Fox suit up to get ready to kill the other members of the Fraternity who are after them. The next day Fox and Wesley go around the city killing as many super villains as they can find. Even the super powered villains are found to be helpless as Wesley simply guns them down with single shots to the head. They find themselves overpowered by Sucker who had previously stolen Fuckwit's powers thus making him invulnerable to bullets. However Wesley calmly explains that the time limit to keep those powers has expired causing him to lose his ability of flight and to die as he hits the ground. Wesley and Fox then head to the Professor's base in an attempt to reach Mister Rictus. They slaughter many super villains on their way in until they find themselves ambushed and surrounded by an army of super villains and Mister Rictus just as they enter the main room. Wesley panics but Fox assures him that real killer can take them out on his own. The super villains begin to fire and Wesley quickly avoids the attack and flips around shooting and killing all of them instantly. The only one left standing alive is Mr. Rictus who is amazed at Wesley's performance but predicts that Wesley is now out of bullets. Overconfident, Mr. Rictus fires at Wesley but Wesley is able to knock the bullet back using nothing but his knife. The bullet reflects and hits a surprised Mr. Rictus in the neck. Afterwards, Wesley found his father alive, smoking a cigarette in the corner secretly observing the battle the whole time. His dad tells his son that his mother was originally a super villain just like him but when Wesley was born his mother decided that she never wanted him to be like his father so she encouraged him to never fight and avoid all conflict. His father tells him that all his life he has been secretly keeping track of Wesley and feels guilty that he didn't stop his mother from turning him into a sissy by constantly making him avoid conflict his whole life. The Killer wanted Wesley to be a man, so he faked his death to make him join the Fraternity. Fearing his old age and decline of his powers he asked Wesley to kill him, explaining that he fears one day he will no longer be able to defend himself and that his enemies will actually manage to succeed in killing him. This is something he cannot accept. He can only accept death at the hands of his own son as he knows that he will carry the mantle of The Killer wisely. Wesley is at first reluctant, thinking his father is joking. When Wesley realizes he's not joking, he pleads with his father not to make him do this. Wesley's father tells him to be a man in which Wesley finally agrees with his last word to his father "I love you dad" before pressing the trigger. Tears roll down Wesley's cheek. After Wesley kills his father he tells Fox that he is going back to his dull, boring existence. She is shocked until he reveals he was joking. Wesley and Fox returned to the Fraternity, that is now under their leadership. Trivia *Wesley's appearance is modelled on the rapper Eminem. *In the comics, Wesley's powers are known only by the phrase, "The Ability to End Life". Though far fetched, this explains his incredible aim and marksmanship that is nearly flawless and demonstrates his talent of killing with no difficulty. His powers are at the extent of him being able to deflect a bullet with a knife to the original shooter's throat. Category:American Fraternity Category:Comic Characters